Gomenasai Kisa
by marzilandx
Summary: Song Fic, HiroxKisa I'm sorry Kisa, I ran away, but now I'm back, and I'm stronger! For the both of us.


**Gomenasai Kisa**

Hiya guys! Filpina rose here XD And no I'm not dead, but it is summer! Hope you guys are having wicked fun! Here I am with a song fic for the cutest couple in fruits basket Hiro and Kisa! Now,now,now I know i'm awesome and everything coughs but I don't own the song (which is sun by Tatu) nor fruits basket (darn!)

* * *

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

_Kisa I'm so sorry for what I did. You were my best friend and only love. But I wanted to protect you. But I guess I just hurt you more huh? When I told Akito I wanted you to be mine I was being selfish. Ha, I'm really stupid huh? To actually think that Akito would allow us to be together? But I was to selfish... and in the process I lost you. And you want to know the thing that hurt me the most? I thought I could protect you...but I was never strong enough._

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

_I even turned my back on you when you needed me the most. At school, at home, you know why I really hate that damned ditz of a girl? Because she saved you. I couldn't even be there for you. I was jealouse, I wanted to be your knight in shining armour. Not her! I wanted us to be together again, like...like I dunno! I just don't want things to be the way they are. I'm sick of my self. I want to tell you I love you. I want to tell you everything's okay. I want to cry and say life's not fair. But then... I would only be caring about my self right?_

_  
_  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

_I guess I couldn't be a man and stand what I did. So I left. I never wanted to forget you. I could never do that. I just wanted to become stronger. Kinda like how Kyo left to "train" and he came back, although I'm sure when I returned that I would actually be stronger. I made a goal for my self when I saw you crying through the train' window. I promised when I came back I would never make you cry again. I would stand up to Akito...and... and... I would make you smile just like that dumb bimbo Tohru! Just..anything to make up for my wrong doings_

_  
_  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

_But you know, I realized something important. You didn't need me as much as I needed you. All this time I thought I could protect you because I was strong. But in reality Kisa, you were my saviour. You didn't need me to become stronger. You just needed me to be there. For you, for us. I mean how stupid could I get!? I was the weak one in our relationship, I ran away while you stayed. You protected me, and...I could never say sorry enough for what I've repayed you._

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

_My name is Hiro Sohma. I am stubborn and hardheaded, I think I am all that but I'm really not. I'm just the opposite. I'm weak and ragile in side and I'm a coward. And best of all- I'm in love with someone who I've only hurt and walked away from._

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

_I couldn't stand it any more, I just had to see you, 3 years I left you. But now I'm going to uphold my promise. I'll be strong enough to carry on for you and me. I'll return to Tokyo, Japan and become a new man. At age 17 I realized I'm not all that, I am weak, and I need you by my side. But I have changed, and I won't run away anymore. We'll face him someday. Together, and this time he won't lay a hand on you._

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

_Just the thought of seeing you made me anxiouse and crazy. I couldn't believe I ran all the way to see you but when I got to your house your mother said that you were over Tohru's house. And, call me crazy but I ran as fast as I could..I ran for you Kisa. I know i'm being really cliche but I felt that if I could see you I could run 1,000 miles. But... when I saw you, I didn't know what to think anymore. You were so...happy. I dunno what I was expecting...I guess I really was stupid huh? To think after 3 years you wouldn't move on with your life... But y-you know what? I'm glad to see that pretty smile of yours after all this time..._

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

_I felt a bitter hole inside of me. Seeing your smile made me happy, although I wanted to be there with you. Its a painful thing you know... being outside looking in and everything. I guess you didn't need me at all huh? Well, this time... I've changed. I'm not going to hurt you anymore... I'm going to leave you to your happiness. Seeing me would probably hurt you. After all this time I have a bitter sweet feeling, seeing you laughing and joking with that...damned...bimbo... The scene looked so perfect, but you know what Kisa? I'm not going to be selfish like I was before. Turning around, I took a deep breath. I'm stronger now..so I can take it_

_  
_  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

_"Hiro-kun?"_

_I turned around and I saw your face. You were crying. No! No! No,no,no! I promised I wouldn't make you cry again! I-i... Did seeing me really bring you heart ache? "K-kisa..I-i'm so sor-"_

_And that's when you ran and hugged me with all your might. Now I see now, you were crying out of joy weren't you? Kisa you don't know how much that ment to me, just youre touch... made my whole life brighter. _

_"Hiro-kun!I-i've missed you so much!Please don't leave me again" _

_I didn't know what to say to you Kisa... I knew I was always awkward with my feelings, but I knew what to do. I let every thought go and hugged you back_.

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend

_"Gomen Kisa, I won't walk away anymore"_

Like I do now


End file.
